


Holding hands

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 1 of <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge">ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge</a> - Holding hands</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 1 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Holding hands

“What are you doing?”

“Please tell me you aren’t this dense.” (Joey squawked.) “What does it look like?”

“You’re…” Joey flexed his fingers experimentally. “What the heck are you holding my hand for?” His eyes widened before shrinking into suspicious slits. “I thought you wanted to keep this a secret…?”

“Changed my mind,” replied Seto with an edge of finality.

Joey blustered for a moment.

“O…kay…” he said, as he tried to process the new information. When it finally filtered through his brain, he was grinning.

“You like me.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
